Question: Jessica rode her bike for $3$ kilometers on each of the past $5$ days. How many kilometers did Jessica ride her bike altogether?
The total number of kilometers biked is the product of the number of kilometers biked each day and the number of days that Jessica went biking. The product is $3\text{ kilometers per day} \times 5\text{ days}$ $3\text{ kilometers per day} \times 5\text{ days}= 15\text{ kilometers}$ Jessica biked a total of $15$ kilometers.